The Snowy Lake
by CoMe
Summary: Bonne lecture!
1. Prologue

_Bonjour, bonjour!_ **('o')**

_Voici l'incipit de ma première histoire_ **The Snowy Lake**_... Bonne lecture!_

_**OOOoOOoOooOOooOOOOooooOOoOoOOOOOO**_

* * *

****

Harry était assis sur la berge et observait d'un regard absent les ondes du lac qui humectaient ses pieds nus. Il n'y avait pas que ses pieds qui étaient dans l'état de nudité. Mais son corps tout entier était dénudé de tout vêtement.

La pelouse était recouverte d'une nappe de neige mais la température de l'eau du lac était étonnement suave et tiède. Un peu plus loin, trois sirènes se plaisaient à couler un gnome qui entre deux halètements parfois appelait à l'aide en direction de Harry... mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas.

Nu au milieu de la neige, Harry restait parfaitement immobile. Ses lèvres avaient prit une teinte bleutée et son corps tout entier semblait dépouillé de toute vie. Son allure spectrale venait d'attirer l'œil des sirènes qui délaissèrent alors leur proie pour se diriger vers Harry... Happées par sa beauté cadavérique, elles montèrent peu à peu sur la berge et voyant que Harry ne réagissait pas, commencèrent à poser leur maigres mains palmées sur son torse pétrifié... Puis elles l'allongèrent dans la neige, sans froisser le silence spectral qui régnait dans le parc de Poudlard.

Le corps de Harrydemeurait inerte et semblait mort. Mais les sirènes se plaisaient à le caresser...

Avec ses lèvres, l'une d'elle raviva peu à peu la bouche glacée de Harry, qui par la chaleur de la pression du baiser retrouva une teinte plus humaine..Cependant Harry ne bougeait toujours pas.

Mais alors que les sirènes, qui s'extasiaient deplaisirsur le corpssvelte de Harry, allaient prendre la décision del'emporter dans les abysses du lac, la porte d'entrée du château tout à coup s'ouvrit à la volée et Draco Malefoy, surgissant au dehors, d'un simple mouvement de baguette fit fuir les trois furies dans les tréfonds des eaux.

C'est alors que le sorcier découvrit avec stupeur ce corps nu, gisant au milieu d'un paysage blanc et chimérique. Il accouru vers Harry et l'enveloppa sous sa cape, avant de le porter à l'intérieur du château…….

* * *

_... Et maintenant l'histoire peut commencer..._


	2. Quand le rêve tue

Après le petit prologue de l'histoire **The Snowy Lake**, voici le premier chapitre! Bonne lecture et laissez vos commentaires!

* * *

_Il est là…. Juste derrière toi…. Retourne-toi !_

_Trop tard… Il s'est caché dans l'ombre, tu ne le vois plus… Regarde mieux… Tu ne vois pas deux yeux ?_

« Je les vois… »

_Je savais que tu pourrais… Maintenant approche-toi… Pas trop vite ! Oui, comme ça…_

_Tend le bras vers lui…_

« Je ne vois plus ma main ! »

_C'est parce que tu entres ton bras dans son ombre… Maintenant, avance encore… N'ai pas peur…_

« Aïe ! J'ai mal… »

_Tu entres dans l'ombre, la douleur est normale… Avance encore…_

« Non ! Je ne peux plus… Je-je crois que je saigne…»

_Obéis Potter et pénètre dans l'ombre…_

« Je… J'y suis…. Je… le… vois… main-maintenant…………………………Au.. se-secours……….. …….. ….. …. … . .»

**OoOoOoOoO**

« Faites venir madame Pomfresh immédiatement ! »

Dumbledore se pencha précipitamment sur Harry. Un fil de sang coulait de sa bouche ouverte et tout son corps fut soudainement violemment ébranlé de convulsions.

« Oh mon dieu ! S'affola Madame Pomfresh quand elle arriva à son chevet. Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? »

Dumbledore enleva la couverture et aperçut que les vêtements de Harry se tachaient de sang de part et d'autres.

« Il saigne de partout ! Gémit l'infirmière.

- Aidez-moi à enlevez ses vêtements ! Ordonna Dumbledore qui tentait de maintenir le corps convulsionné de Harry étendu sur le lit. »

Madame Pomfresh réussit a déboutonner sa chemise et Dumbledore aperçut avec effrois que sur le torse de Harry se creusaient un peu partout des plaies par lesquelles le sang coulait à flot.

« Il perd son sang ! Il perd son sang ! Répétait Madame Pomfresh en pleurant. »

Harry perdait en effet énormementde sang et tout le lit était en train de s'en imprégner…

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Tu meurs Harry Potter.. L'ombre te tue peu à peu…_

« … au… se-se….c… »

_Hin hin… Est-ce agréable de mourir Potter ? Tu as mal ? Profite bien de ta fin… Ce ne sera plus très long maintenant… Profite de tes dernières secondes de vie… Dommage qu'elles soient si douloureuses ces dernières secondes… Hein Potter ?…._

« … Gn… Je… Su-uis… dans… un… … u….. Rêve…………. … . . »

**OoOoOoOoO**

Le corps de Harry tressaillit et ses yeux soudain s'ouvrirent en grand. Dumbledore sursauta et Harry inspira une énorme bouffée d'air, comme s'il n'avait pas pu respirer pendant longtemps. Le sang cessa de couler.

« Oh mon dieu, il a reprit conscience ! S'écria madame Pomfresh. »

Dumbledore prit le corps faible et grelottant de Harry dans ses bras et l'entraîna à l'écart du lit dans lequel celui-ci venait d'y verser tout son sang. Il l'assit sur un banc et le recouvrit d'une couverture. Harry inspirait et expirait avec nervosité…

- On t'a retrouvé inerte près du lac tout à l'heure, Harry. Commença Dumbledore qui avait arboré un air grave et tourmenté. Ce n'est pas la première fois.

Harry ferma les yeux de lassitude. Non, ce n'était pas la première fois… Puis il tourna mollement sa tête vers Dumbledore et remarqua que celui-ci paraissait inquiet. Un silence pénible s'encra dans l'infirmerie…

- Je ne me souviens pas, déclara tout à coup Harry en prenant un ton impassible.

- Tu viens de perdre beaucoup de sang Harry, enchaîna Dumbledore. Tu te souviens de ça ?

Harry resta impassible mais Dumbledore poussa un long soupir et prit avec vivacité le bras flasque de Harry qu'il plaça dans son angle de vision. Harry sentit son cœur faire un gigantesque bond quand il remarqua son intense blancheur et translucidité. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de sang qui coulait dans ses veines.

Dumbledore lâcha alors son bras qui retomba comme une masse sur ses genoux. Harry voulu pleurer mais aucunes larmes ne montaient humecter ses yeux asséchés…

- Quelque chose en toi veut ta mort, Harry… Murmura Dumbledore avant de sortir de l'infirmerie, laissant le jeune sorcier seul… Dans la pièce blanche et froide…

* * *

_Je profite de ce chapitrepour faire la pub de **Yakult** qui prépare sa première histoire, derrière son ordinateur...Il ne peut pas encore publier mais ses histoires sont à mourir de rire et sont très bien écrites! Lisez les quand elles paraitrons._


	3. La deuxième attaque des trois furies

_Voici le deuxième chapitre de_ **The Snowy Lake** _, intitulé "_La deuxième attaque des trois furies_". Ne vous en faites pas si vous avez l'impression de ne pas saisir l'histoire de cette fanfiction... Tout a pour but de s'éclaircir petit à petit... Bonne lecture et merci!_

**OoOoOoooooOOoooOOOOOoOoO**

* * *

L'hivers prenait fin et la neige petit à petit fondait dans le Parc de Poudlard, formant de gigantesques flaques dans les crevasses. Le froid laissa vite place au chants des oiseaux qui célébraient leur retour au sommet des pins de la forêt Interdite. 

Madame Pomfresh s'était enfin décidé à relâcher Harry de l'infirmerie qui n'en pouvait plus de rester séquestré dans un lit et de manger des gélules imprégnées de sang de dragon pour reprendre une teinte de peau normale.

Hermione et Ron l'attendaient sur le pas de la porte. Dès qu'ils le virent franchir l'infirmerie, ils se retinrent de lui faire remarquer son teint cadavérique mais Harry s'agaça de voir que Ron le dévisageait avec une sorte d'appréhension.

Harry s'arrêta précipitamment face à l'attitude de Ron, et presque aussitôt, sans dire un mot, alla dans la direction opposé. Hermione poussa un long soupir de lassitude, bouscula Ron en même temps qu'elle le déstabilisa d'un regard sombre, et couru en direction de Harry.

« Harry, souffla Hermione quand elle arriva à sa hauteu, qu'est ce que tu as ? »

Harry sentant la colère faire trembler ses membres, s'arrêta net et se tourna vers Hermione.

- J'ai que j'aimerais bien marcher tranquille sans être précédé d'une escorte de deux chieurs qui m'examine à chaque pas que je fais un pas, comme si j'étais un possédé. Hurla t-il.

Hermione le dévisagea pétrifiée de panique et il posa sur elle un dernier regard de dédain avant de continuer son chemin.

Harry marchait vivement et sortit du château prendre l'air. Un rayon de Soleil troubla sa vue et l'éblouit : Il avait trop bu l'obscurité de l'infirmerie pour s'habituer instantanément à la lumière du dehors. Prit soudain d'un vertige, il préféra s'asseoir sur les marches pour reprendre son souffle. Petit à petit, les taches de lumières qui lui brouillaient la vue s'estompèrent et Harry put apercevoir à sa gauche le lac, sur lequel s'ébattaient des canards. Il plissa d'avantage les yeux. Il lui semblait apercevoir sur la rive opposé la silhouette d'un garçon. Il fronça d'avantage les sourcils et s'aperçut avec surprise que ce garçon était nu. Assis sur la berge, comme l'avait été Harry quelques jours plutôt, le garçon semblait méditer, les yeux dans le vague.

Tout à coup, à son grand éblouissement, trois magnifiques sirènes jaillirent de l'eau. Ebahit, Harry instinctivement se redressa pour mieux les voir. Elles se tenaient en face du garçon, qui lui, au contraire d'Harry, n'avait pas bougé.

Les trois créatures avaient une longue chevelure argentée qui ondulait sur l'eau avec grâce. Leur peau était tellement blanche qu'au Soleil, elle semblait transparente et légèrement bleutée.

Les sirènes s'approchèrent lentement du garçon, qui demeurait toujours dans la même position. Harry s'étonna de son immobilité, mais tellement fasciné par la beauté de ces sirènes, son étonnement se dissipa bien vite.

L'une après l'autre, elles montèrent sur la berge et formèrent un cercle autour du garçon. Harry n'avait jamais vu un tel spectacle. Lentement, son sentiment d'étonnement refit surface. Pourquoi le garçon ne réagissait pas au cercle que formaient les sirènes autour de lui ? Il décida de s'approcher discrètement vers eux. Il commença à longer les buissons en bordure du lac. Soudain, il tourna la tête vers un des buissons et aperçut que dessous avait été posé des vêtements. Il tendit le bras et les attrapa. C'était une cape noire, comme celle que portent tous les élèves de Poudlard. Il la tourna dans tous les sens et repéra le blason vert et argent de la maison Serpentard. Harry fronça les sourcils et posa aléatoirement son regard sur la cape, puis sur le garçon, qui maintenant, avait été allongé par les sirènes.

Harry décida de s'approcher encore pour tenter de savoir qui était ce garçon mais tout à coup, l'une des sirènes tourna brutalement sa tête en sa direction et Harry remarqua avec horreur que les yeux , avec lesquels la sirène le fixait, étaient rouges sang. Celle-ci poussa un cri aigu et strident pour alerter les deux autres créatures. Elles commencèrent alors à traîner lentement le corps par les pieds en direction du lac.

Elles vont le noyer ! Paniqua Harry.

Instinctivement, il sortit de sa poche sa baguette, se redressa et visa les sirènes. Celles-ci, furieuses, lâchèrent finalement le corps et disparurent dans les eaux sombres et profondes.

Harry, déconcerté, resta quelques instants en face du corps qui gisait à moitié dans l'eau : C'était Drago Malefoy…...

* * *

_Suite au prochain chapitre..._ **('o')**


	4. Le corps de l'ange saigne

_Pfiou... Enfin terminné ce troisième chapitre... Je crois que je vais aller me reposer maintenant... C'est qu'il m'a épuisé cui là! Bon eh bien en tout cas, bonne lecture et puis... Bonne nuit! GroN... (--)'_

_J'espère que ça te plaira _Valandras 51

_**OoOoOooooOOOooOoOOOOoOoO**_

* * *

_Instinctivement, il sortit de sa poche sa baguette, se redressa et visa les sirènes. Celles-ci, furieuses, lâchèrent finalement le corps et disparurent dans les eaux sombres et profondes._

_Harry, déconcerté, resta quelques instants en face du corps qui gisait à moitié dans l'eau : C'était Drago Malefoy…_

Après quelques minutes, Harry décida d'avancer vers le gisant. Les paupières de Malefoy étaient closes, son visage et tout son corps portaient encore les marques des griffes des sirènes. Son teint était presque aussi pâle que celui d'Harry mais ses lèvres humides étaient pourpres.

Déconcerté par l'inquiétante inertie de Malefoy, Harry s'agenouilla à coté du corps.

« Malefoy ? Tenta Harry, les yeux fixés sur ses paupières. »

Malefoy ne réagit pas et Harry se sentit tout à coup très stupide. Alors il tenta une autre approche : Il commença à tapoter doucement la joue de Malefoy, puis de plus en fort… Mais sa tête ballottait d'un coté à un autre sans pour autant qu'il se réveille.

Harry poussa une longue et bruyante expiration de découragement. Il attendit quelques instants, immobile.

Alors qu'au départ, il prenait soin de ne poser son regard que sur le visage endormi de Malefoy, il se surprit à balader ses yeux sur tout son corps. Harry releva subitement son regard vers le ciel et sentit l'embarras lui chatouiller l'échine.

« Tu n'as aucunes raison d'avoir honte… Il n'y a personne dans le parc et Malefoy n'est pas conscient… se répéta alors Harry »

Son attention se réorienta alors sur le cadavre nu. Il parcoura d'abord le corps des pieds à la nuque avec les yeux, puis il y posa sa main, avec laquelle il caressa son cou, puis son buste. Il promena ses doigts sur son bassin et sur ses hanches. Il palpa ainsi son corps pendant plusieurs minutes avec l'agréable sensation que c'était lui qui modelait ce corps d'ange.

Presque spontanément, Harry inclina sa tête sur celle de Malefoy. Il demeura ainsi courbé sur lui, pendant un bref instant, à considérer de près la rougeur de ses lèvres. Puis, il s'avança d'avantage et sa bouche, furtivement, frôla celle de Malefoy.

Tout à coup, Harry se releva d'un bond. Il observa ses mains et celles-ci étaient tachées d'un fluide rouge sombre. Ses yeux, craintifs, se fixèrent alors sur le corps. Il saignait.

Prit de panique, Harry appela à l'aide et bientôt arriva le professeur Dumbledore en courant.

« Je.. Je ne comprends pas, bafouilla Harry tremblant d'affolement. Je… »

Dumbledore ne lui jeta pas un regard et posa instantanément ses deux mains sur les tempes de Malefoy, dont le corps commençait à s'agiter d'étranges convulsions.

« - Défend-toi. Défend-toi. Répéta Dumbledore dont le front maintenait la tête tremblante du garçon. »

Harry regardait la scène avec effroi. Le sang de Malefoy s'échappait en un filament qui coulait vers le lac.

« Défend-toi. Défend-toi. Continuait de répéter Dumbledore, avec le rythme d'un cœur qui bat. »

C'est alors que celui de Malefoy se ranima. Son corps fut parcouru d'un long tremblement et il ouvrit subitement les yeux. Dumbledore poussa un long soupir de soulagement et jeta enfin son premier regard à Harry. C'était un regard qui voulait tout dire… Harry comprit alors qu'il avait vécu la même chose que Draco, de l'épisode des sirènes à celle des saignements et des convulsions. Il baissa les yeux.

« Comment se fait-il que nous ayons… ces crises ? Interrogea t-il.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Harry… Murmura Dumbledore, les yeux dans le vague. »

Un bref silence s'installa autour d'eux. Dumbledore redressa Malefoy et le recouvrit de sa cape. Malefoy était maintenant conscient mais, tellement faible que sa tête vacillait de tous cotés.

« Merci, mais je n'ai pas envie de me contenter de seulement savoir que quelqu'un veut ma mort. Répliqua Harry sèchement.

- Tu as parlé, Harry, juste avant que tu t'éveilles et que tu cesses de saigner. Commença Dumbledore après un autre instant de silence. »

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils et scruta intensément le regard de Dumbledore qui semblait essayer de se remémorer…

« - Tu as dit… continua t-il. Tu as dit : 'Je suis dans un rêve'… »

Harry attendit que Dumbledore lui en dise d'avantage mais celui-ci se tournait déjà vers Malefoy.

« Aide moi à le transporter, ordonna t-il alors qu'il commençait à essayer de le soulever. Je…

- Et alors ? Coupa Harry en faisant mine d'ignorer l'ordre qu'il venait de lui donner.

- Et alors… Souffla t-il avec lassitude, je pense que vous saignez d'abord dans vos rêves et que dans vos rêves, vous savez pourquoi vous saignez… Maintenant aide moi s'il-te plais. »

* * *

_On m'a fait remarqué que mes chapitres étaient peu être un petit peu courts... Personnelement, je pense qu'ils sont peu être plus agréables à lire sous cette longueur là mais dites moi si vous les prefereriez plus longs! _

_Prochain chapitre en cours de construction... +_


End file.
